


Ice Cream

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Alessa and Dunya have a date at Leonardo's Ice Cream Parlour





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr

Alessa and Dunya walked into the large ice cream parlour, much to Dunya’s complaining. As they took their seats, Dunya grumbled loudly.

‘I just don’t see why that damn wizard won’t leave me alone,’ she groused, slumping against the back of the seat.

‘Because he knows what you are, and he thinks that he can benefit from it if he rats you out,’ Alessa replied, ‘and keep it down, my love, people might hear and we wouldn’t want someone else on our tail.’

The other girl growled, something that didn’t sound all that human at all. ‘Fine,’ she said, folding her arms, ‘but I do think we should eliminate that Wolfwatcher boy.’

Alessa frowned. ‘Why Jack exactly? He’s done nothing wrong.’ She felt a niggle of concern for the man; they had spoken recently and she liked him a lot, she also knew how much Z sought comfort in him too.

‘He’s close to the wizard,’ the girl replied, ‘if we take him out, we could entice the magician’s anger, and we could overpower him easily.’ There was a nasty grin on Dunya’s face that her girlfriend didn’t like.

‘I don’t think taking out Jack would be necessary,’ Alessa said, ‘he’s a good guy, innocent too.’

‘Since when have I cared about the innocent?’

It was at that point that a tall, grey-haired man bumbled over to their table. ‘Hello there, girls!’ he boomed, hands gesticulating wildly. ‘I haven’t seen you here before, I do hope that your first time is enjoyable! I’m Leonardo, by the way, you might have seen my name outside.’ He laughed at his own joke.

Dunya was quietly seething; this man was so damn cheerful that it made her want to throw up on his chest. But, as Alessa had told her before, humans generally didn’t like it when they dislike for them was expressed to them. So she said nothing.

‘What can I get you, then?’ Leonardo asked, whipping out a pen and pad of paper.

‘Two chocolate ice creams please,’ Alessa said with a smile.

‘One scoop or two?’

‘Two, each.’

‘Coming right up!’ And with that Leonardo had disappeared back behind his counter and was scooping out the desired ice cream from behind the large sneeze-guard.

‘Ice cream?’ Dunya questioned, tilting her head.

‘It’s a dessert,’ Alessa said, ‘made with milk and cream and all that jazz, and it’s frozen, so don’t eat it too quickly or you’ll get a brainfreeze.’

Dunya didn’t look impressed.

‘You’ll like it, trust me.’

Once Leonardo returned with their ice creams, Alessa paid there and then and picked up her spoon. Dunya mirrored her, and scooped a very small bit of ice cream up. She studied it carefully and then popped it into her mouth.

‘This is amazing!’ she cried, and quickly started to shovel more into her mouth.

‘Careful-’

But Alessa’s warning came too late.

‘OW!’ Dunya dropped the spoon and clutched the brow of her nose. ‘This devil treat hurt me!’ she cried.

‘That’s brainfreeze,’ her girlfriend said.

‘Well, this is one thing that I don’t like about humans,’ Dunya groused.

‘I did tell you not to eat it too quickly.’

‘Not helpful!’ the other girl spat.

‘It’ll pass soon,’ Alessa said, ‘none of the methods of getting rid of brainfreeze really work.’

There was silence as Dunya nursed her aching head and Alessa finished off her ice cream. Once her brainfreeze had gone, Dunya eyed the ice cream with distrust and pushed it towards Alessa.

‘You have it, it’ll only attack me again,’ she growled.

Alessa didn’t complain.


End file.
